


Spring is coming

by Dwarfanonymice



Series: Kingsman's vignettes [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin as Arthur, Harry Hart as Guinevere, M/M, Mentions of Morgana, Please be warned, a child traffic ring and what happens to these children is written in here, but be forewarned, mentions of merlin, mentions of other knight of the Round Table, not in a graphic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfanonymice/pseuds/Dwarfanonymice
Summary: Harry is sunbathing and a distressed Eggsy seeks him out.





	Spring is coming

**Author's Note:**

> In this vignette the characters talk about a child traffic ring operation. Consider yourself warned.

The long winter was gone and the “Beast from the East” was only a pale memory. Harry Hart was busy, really busy. What? Sunbathing on the manor’s east terrace was being busy.  
A loud sigh interrupted his nonexistent thoughts recalling him to reality. Too soon, in his modest opinion.

“Why are you sunbathing naked at the end of April?” asked Eggsy, with a point of exasperation in his voice.

“Because I’m an idiot and I enjoy the sun, whenever I can” he answered shrugging.

“If you’re waiting for me to disagree, this is going to be a long afternoon.” Eggsy said putting a robe over him and ending in top of Harry. Under his husband’s loving eyes, he accomodated his limbs and he treated him as a chaise longue, albeit an animated one, who procedeed to hug him. 

“Are you alright, darling?” asked Harry, amused by his brattiness.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thought I could spend two hours or so with you.” Eggsy said while kissing his neck.

“You are more diligent than me, darling. What happened to make you leave your supervision of the minions’ mission? It is a rather delicate one.” Harry insisted.

Eggsy replied with anger: “I didn’t feel like it. The minions discovered that those Mafia assholes in Italy were running a child smuggling ring with those immigrants, those children that arrive without parents. They were employing them in drug operations, prostitution or at worse selling their organs. Children, Harry! I ordered to raze the place to the ground and to not let anyone of those bastards alive! We tipped the Italian carabinieri and the children are to be found in a safe place, properly identified. It was a long operation and we lost some of those poor kids. I hate them so much.”

“That anger tells me you are still a good man. I’ll talk to Merlin and Morgana and you won’t supervise those kind of missions anymore. I don’t care if you are Arthur. I’m putting my foot down as Guinevere and I’ll handle them. We’ll find a solution about similar operations so we don’t lose any of those children anymore.” Harry stated while cuddling him. 

After comforting a distressed Eggsy for a while, he dressed himself and brought him inside. He stayed with Eggsy for the rest of the day and nobody disturbed them, understanding the seriousness of the situation. Harry suspected that Morgana was running interference with the other agents and he was glad for it.

It was obvious that the organisation needed to change and he had an idea how. It was time to call back Mordred and all the others: the Round Table was to be made whole again.


End file.
